


【德哈】popping candy and lollipop

by Shu_yu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, draco molfy/harry potter
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shu_yu/pseuds/Shu_yu
Summary: 原名跳跳糖的正确使用方法，感谢图多多起名！！！dbq我不会起名字，sa了我吧！ooc蛇院哈设定【其实没怎么用上】注意：本文中所出现的一切人物都不属于我，他们属于jk罗琳大概就是哈利吃了跳跳糖和德拉科上床的故事激情碰碰车【明明只是普通的床上交流···最后因为忽然想写器具···就加了点】





	【德哈】popping candy and lollipop

“德拉科你别挤我！隐形斗篷要遮不住啦！”一个声音凭空在空地上传出来。  
“你又不让我搂着你的腰，我能怎么办？”另一个声音反驳到。  
“因为你一摸我的腰就很痒痒嘛...”声音软软的，好像还有点委屈。  
最后两个人一起脱下了隐形斗篷，乱糟糟的黑色头发和一丝不苟的金发形成了鲜明对比。  
“好啦好啦，咱们去看看蜂蜜公爵新推出的产品吧！”哈利一把抓起德拉科的手，两个人肩并肩的向霍格莫德走去。

甜蜜的气息充斥在空气中，哈利看着琳琅满目的商品觉得有些挑花了眼，“想买的东西太多啦，都挑不过来！”  
“那就都包下来。”财大气粗的马尔福少爷如是说到。  
哈利笑嘻嘻的在德拉科脸上用力亲了一口，像是个偷了腥的小猫一样，惹得身边的人搂紧了他腰上的手。  
忽然一阵叽叽喳喳的声音打断了两人的亲昵。  
“老板老板！给我来一包！不！十包！新出的那个叫什么...跳跳糖！”  
“老板老板，请把这一盒都包给我！”  
“老板！”  
“... ...”  
忽然蜂蜜公爵老板跳出来，大声制止了学生们的疯狂抢购行为，“好了！孩子们，今天的跳跳糖已经卖光了！你们可以下周再来！”  
哈利看向拥挤的一角，倚在德拉科身上，“怎么了？”  
“应该是新出的产品。”德拉科回答，并暗自希望他的亲亲男友别说什么“我想试试那个”之类的话，斯莱特林可不会像是麻瓜种一样抢购东西。  
哈利眯着眼，没说什么，拿起他和德拉科买的糖果转身走出了甜品店。

 

晚上，斯莱特林公共休息室。

“诶诶！你们知道最近蜂蜜公爵卖的那个'跳跳糖'吗？”诺特翘着二郎腿眼里放光的看着眼前的几个人。  
“是那个很多人抢的吗？”哈利枕着德拉科的腿躺在沙发上，他的男朋友正有一下没一下的玩他凌乱的黑发。“之前在麻瓜界的时候看别人吃过，但自己没试过...”  
布雷斯一脸兴奋的看着几个斯莱特林的好哥们，“我说...我今天收到了整整一盒那玩意儿，含进嘴里之后会发出轻微的爆破声，就真的像在嘴里跳一样。”  
“真的吗！”  
“难道这不是麻瓜界传过来的东西么？！”  
“别显摆了布雷斯！快给我们试试！”  
斯莱特林小蛇们围上布雷斯，布雷斯一包一包的分给了期待的小蛇们，很快分的就只剩下几包，他扭头看着瘫在沙发上的情侣二人组，坏笑着把糖扔给了德拉科，“兄弟，你可以试试！或许在你和哈利接吻的时候尝尝！”然后被一阵阵口哨声压下。

德拉科愤愤的带着哈利回到了级长寝室，自从他和哈利谈恋爱之后这些人就没少调侃他们，当然...这也算是“甜蜜的苦恼。”  
德拉科背对着哈利开始换衣服，哈利坐在床上晃着腿，好奇的抽出一条布雷斯给德拉科的跳跳糖，轻巧的撕开包装，“德拉科，跳跳糖是糖粉呢。”  
“喔，只是一些糖而已，没什么他们说的那么神奇，更况且是麻瓜那边传过来的。”德拉科不以为意的撇了哈利一眼，但他一回头就停住了，他的哈利把正糖粉倒在了手心上，伸出粉嫩舌尖一下一下的去舔那些糖粉。  
他能看到哈利的舌尖是怎么划过手心上的皮肤，再把跳跳糖卷到嘴里去的，哈利的舌头扫过下唇，像是要把粘上的糖沫舔去，唇红齿白的少年嫣红的嘴巴不停的动着，这让德拉科联想到哈利用嘴巴舔他的阴茎...惊喜的神色忽然浮上了哈利的面庞，“德拉科！他们真的有在嘴里跳诶！”  
说完好像还怕他不信一样把嘴张开，想让德拉科更好的看到里面的情况，哈利殷红的口腔完全展现在德拉科面前，口腔上颚和舌头还黏连着唾液的线条，不停有“咔哒咔哒”的声音从哈利口中传出，也许是跳跳糖在哈利的嘴里跳来跳去什么的，德拉科心不在焉的想，他看着哈利的嘴忍不住再次想起哈利这张诱惑人的小嘴上次给他包裹性器是什么时候，哈利的口腔十分温热，他滚烫的精液射到哈利的喉咙里哈利会乖乖咽下，然后缠绵的给德拉科一个吻。  
哈利正给德拉科展示嘴巴里的跳跳糖，却不想德拉科忽然将手指塞了进来，修长而骨节分明的手指灵活的夹住了哈利的小舌头，惹得哈利闭不上嘴，唾液顺着德拉科的指掌晶晶亮亮的流了一下巴，手指不住的在哈利嘴里搅弄，哈利连说话的机会都没有，他只能被动的承受着来自德拉科手指的侵犯，修剪过的手指甲划过口腔内壁，引起痒痒的感觉，哈利突然闭上了嘴巴，口中紧紧的含着德拉科的手指，并且用力吮吸了几下，发出“渍渍”的声响。  
德拉科注视着因为含着他的手指而导致腮帮子鼓鼓的哈利，声音沙哑的不像话，“帮我口，哈利。”  
哈利吐出德拉科的手指，吻上德拉科的嘴唇用力吸吮，含糊不清的道“好啊，那你得先帮我。”  
德拉科的嘴里也发出类似不清楚的声音，“好啊。”  
说着他就一把拽下了黑发男孩的睡裤，沾了哈利唾液的手顺着睡衣向上游走，然后捏了把哈利的乳尖。  
他很喜欢哈利的乳头，小小的，粉嫩粉嫩的，在经过他的啃咬吮吸之后就会颜色加深，然后硬的像两个小莓果，任他采颉，被玩弄的厉害了哈利还会下意识的挺起胸，把两个小东西热情的向前送。  
哈利果然发出了甜腻的惊叫，德拉科与哈利分开，他把哈利推到在床上，自己的吻顺着脖子种下一颗颗草莓，喉结，锁骨，乳头，肚脐...再到哈利的阴茎，德拉科亲了亲已经有些反应的性器，略微勃起的阴茎在德拉科的刺激下变得直挺挺的戳着德拉科的嘴唇，而哈利躺在床上，用手臂遮着眼，好像马上就要通向极乐一样急促的呼吸。  
德拉科的手伸向了跳跳糖。  
他含着跳跳糖再次舔吻上哈利的肚子，哈利好像感到有些奇怪，他挪开手臂，碧绿的眼眸中带着性事色情的水雾望着德拉科，铂金发色的脑袋正在他的小腹上留恋徘徊，他伸手推了推德拉科，示意他赶紧进入正题，德拉科抬起头朝哈利危险的笑了笑。  
他一下子就把哈利的性器吞到了嘴里。  
初入口腔，哈利感到自己的阴茎被紧紧的包围着，惹得他不禁呻吟出声，同时小幅度的挺动腰部，但很快哈利就感到有什么东西不对劲了。  
“操你！德拉科！你他妈的弄了什么玩意！”  
酥酥麻麻的感觉从阴茎上传来，性器的敏感度完全不同于肚子上的皮肤，细小的糖块在哈利的阴茎上舞动跳跃，刺激的哈利夹紧了大腿，德拉科还在要命的吸他的阴茎！！  
德拉科再给哈利口交的同时自己也不断撸动他要硬炸了的性器，他紫红色怒张着的肉棒正在哈利的小腿上不断磨蹭，哈利却因为快感胡乱蹬着腿。  
哈利觉得自己要哭了，跳跳糖给他的爆破感全都聚集在阴茎上，他的阴茎被德拉科含在嘴里，德拉科的手还粘着哈利的唾液开始拓展哈利的小穴，前面的刺激远大于后面的，哈利哼哼唧唧的被弄出声，喉咙里像是有呻吟忍不住从嘴角冲出，德拉科再次抬起头，就在哈利以为他被放过了的时候德拉科重新吃下了一口跳跳糖。  
哈利呜咽的哭叫声在斯莱特林级长寝室回荡，德拉科只含住了他的龟头，所有的跳跳糖都被涂在马眼和龟头一圈的位置，哈利要被快感和疼痛折磨疯了。他想推开德拉科的头，却反被对方抓住了手禁锢下来，同时德拉科的另一只手也在他的后穴里进进出出，抽插出一点点的汁水，哈利的眼角滚下几滴泪水，他的身体不住的颤抖着，快感和疼痛交织在一起，把他送上了高潮。  
德拉科的唇舌并没有随着哈利的高潮而停下，而是来到了哈利的后穴，伸出舌头继续舔弄着湿热的小穴。  
德拉科蓦地起身，给了软趴趴躺在床上的哈利一个吻，深绿色的床单很好的映衬出了哈利白皙的皮肤，他的男孩像只被欺负过了头的小奶猫一样，眼角还湿湿漉漉的。  
“好了，宝贝儿，该换你帮我了。”德拉科沙哑着嗓子开口，他的声音里有一种他自己都想不到的疯狂。  
而这个时候哈利却向后退去，他半躺在斯莱特林级长的大床上靠着腿部的动作一点点向后退，同时不断摇头，“不！你休想！我才不要！你刚刚把我弄得好痛！”像是控诉一般，哈利看了自己耷拉着头的小哈利，然后再气鼓鼓的瞪德拉科。  
德拉科的眼神随着哈利的话语有些阴暗下来，他爬上床慢慢的靠近这只受了惊吓而强撑着的小黑猫，哈利在他压上他的身体后眨着自己水汪汪的狗狗眼可怜兮兮的注视着他的男朋友，平时德拉科总是应付不了这样的哈利，但他没想到，这样反而增加了德拉科施暴的欲望，他的肉棒直挺挺的戳着哈利的小穴口，溢出的前液把肉穴不断翕张的小嘴弄得一片泥泞。  
“既然你上面这张小嘴不想吃，那就用后面这张小嘴吧。”德拉科阴恻恻的开口，他的手也捏上了哈利小小的乳头，刚刚在情欲之中已经变得挺立的两个小家伙，但他的爱人很显然不想与他合作，哈利挣扎了几下，就被身形高自己不少的男朋友镇压了下来，一个“力劲松懈”也许不是最好选择，但是对于哈利这只不听话的斯莱特林小蛇来说，足够了。  
哈利的腿被撑开，完全没有力气反抗，他只能看着自己的男朋友玩弄自己的肉穴，只是嘴上还不饶人的“你这是强奸！我都不愿意了！”  
德拉科的嘴把哈利的后穴吸得渍渍有声，“可是是你先不守信用的，亲爱的，而且...你看你不是也挺兴奋的吗？”说着德拉科弹了弹哈利又精神起来的性器，哈利羞耻的呻吟一声然后别过头去，仿佛这样就能避开眼前淫糜的一幕似得。  
哈利的肉穴被德拉科舔的湿透了，好像每一下都会溢出液体，德拉科扶着自己的肉棒用力顶了进去，被扩张的  
良好的甬道湿软火热，紧紧的绞弄着肉棒，大开大合的肏干让哈利稳不住身体，德拉科兴奋的按住哈利的腿，猛烈的抽插，粗大的阴茎在肉穴里进进出出，深粉的膣肉绞紧肉棒却又被带了出来，而后再被粗鲁的肏弄送进去，不断有淫液随着德拉科的动作被带出来。突然德拉科的性器碾过一个小巧的凸起，哈利是身体猛的颤了几下。  
哈利被德拉科顶的难受，好像已经被深深地肏到了肚子里，他试图用手摸摸小腹来缓解这又难受又要命的快感，但小小的手却被德拉科一把按在肚子上，德拉科的性器仿佛在隔着肚皮肏干哈利的手，他的手甚至可以感受到性器形状，德拉科把他的手用力按下去，趴在哈利身边“宝贝，我肏到你怀孕了没有？”  
“咿唔！”哈利忙捂住嘴，不想让羞耻的呻吟泄露出来，他小小的声音却被德拉科听的清清楚楚，夹杂在肉体的拍打声与粗重的喘息中，“咕叽咕叽”的水声淫糜的蔓延在整个房间。  
哈利仿佛被肏出了水一样，小股小股的淫液从肉穴里涌了出来，直浇在德拉科性器的龟头上，德拉科也毫不留情的挺胯加快了速度，淫水四溢的后穴几乎是簇拥着德拉科进来，然后再热情的挽留德拉科的阴茎。  
“你是女人吗？哈利，居然潮喷了？”德拉科坏笑着挑挑眉，性感的汗液从他的鬓角滑落，哈利却因为他的一句粗话被再次送上了高潮。  
汹涌的精液满满的射入了后穴，德拉科的一根仍然鼓鼓的塞在哈利的肉穴里，德拉科倒在哈利身上，哈利用力推开他，“粘糊糊的热死了！”  
德拉科调笑的摸着哈利的乳尖，“这可都是你的水。”  
哈利脸又红了，德拉科亲了亲他的小黑猫，给哈利翻了个身，半软的肉棒在刚高潮完的后穴里转了一圈，哈利当即又被刺激的颤抖起来。  
“够，够了吧！德拉科！”哈利气息不稳的回头看德拉科，德拉科却亲了亲他的嘴角，“很快。”  
哈利感觉自己的后穴已经被使用过度，德拉科的肏弄仿佛把他的后穴撑成了薄薄的一层，哈利试图向前爬来缓解被刺激过了头的压迫感，手指骨节发白的紧紧抓住床单，当他再次被德拉科拉回肉棒上的时候，他已经哭的有些打奶嗝了。  
德拉科捏着身下爱人软软的腰肉，亲密的吻去哈利的泪珠，哈利还在呜呜咽咽的指控，“不...咿！别！唔嗯！”  
白皙细腻的皮肤早就染上了情欲的粉红，德拉科还在用自己的肉棍研磨着哈利的前列腺，肠道里的软肉几乎是榨精一般吸着硬硬粗粗的肉棒，德拉科在哈利的背上留下细细密密的亲吻，后入的姿势让阴茎进的更深，哈利的腰无力的塌下去，只靠双腿撅着白白软软的小屁股，被动的含着德拉科的肉棒，幼嫩的肉穴里不断蠕动，贪吃的想要更多，哈利神情恍惚的被一次又一次送上高潮，肠壁早就被硕大的龟头撞击的酸痛无比，前面的幼茎已经射不出任何液体，酸痛的马眼一张一张的，连尿也射不出来，哈利只能闭着眼接受着爱人的侵犯。  
最后大股大股的精液喷在后穴里的时候，哈利已经被快感激的翻起了眼白，被中出的男孩又在抽搐颤抖着。  
德拉科忽然从哈利身体里退了出来，哈利疲倦的瘫倒在床上，迷迷糊糊的睡了过去。  
哈利睡着了。  
德拉科却拉开了床头柜，把里面的道具拿了出来。  
哈利闭着眼，昏昏沉沉的感觉并不让人好受，今晚几乎体力透支了，纵使是斯莱特林的传奇找球手也挡不住男友的再三玩弄。  
德拉科看着睡得沉沉的哈利，闭不拢的肉穴还在一张一张的吐精，德拉科拿过一串串珠，一颗一颗的塞到了哈利的后穴里，玩弄熟睡的男友的身体让他再次兴奋的勃起了，一开始小小的串珠进入的很容易，越往后吞吐的越大，圆滚滚的串珠把哈利的肉穴撑成了一个圆滚滚的小肉洞，哈利不适的扭了扭身体，肉穴辛苦的吞下一颗接一颗的珠子，德拉科满足的看着自己的作品，睡梦中的哈利脸上溢满了情欲的潮红，嘴里无意识的呻吟出声，魔力催动的串珠开始在德拉科的操控下震动，嗡嗡的在肉穴里跳来跳去，哈利下意识的蜷缩了起来串珠也被挤压的吐出了一个，德拉科眯着眼看着还在睡的哈利，加大了功率，哈利的小腹不正常的痉挛着，德拉科居高临下的看着他的爱人一抽一抽的颤抖，青涩的性器再次挺立起来，但这次已经射不出精液，只能颤抖着吐出一些尿液。  
德拉科挥了挥魔杖，来了个清理一新，但哈利乱糟糟的下体依然承受着折磨，德拉科伸出骨节分明的手猛的一下子抽出这个性爱玩具，肉穴里被肏的殷红的穴肉也被带出来了不少，精液混合着淫液淅淅沥沥的撒在床单上，德拉科满足的看着昏睡中的哈利，自己加快了撸动性器的速度，射在了哈利的脸上。


End file.
